The present invention relates to a fastening device for each side of an adjustable front plate of a drawer and including a support part fastenable in a double-walled drawer side wall at a respective side of the drawer, and a holding part, fastenable, for example by means of screws, to the respective side of the front plate to engage in the respective supporting part and retained therewith by means of a spring.